Appendix D: SageTV Command Line Parameters
= Appendix D: SageTV Command Line Parameters = SageTV and SageTVClient can accept a few command line parameters when they are run. To do so, simply add one of the parameters listed below to the command line when the exe file is started, whether you do so at a command line prompt, in a Windows shortcut, in a batch file, or in some other form of script. Note that the character in front of some of the parameters is a single dash (‘-‘, without the quotes) without any space between the dash and the parameter. There is, of course, a space between the exe path and the parameter. If you wish to create a shortcut where you can use a parameter, open your SageTV folder, rightclick on the SageTV.exe or SageTVClient.exe file and create a new shortcut. Then right-click on the shortcut and go to Properties. In the Target line at the end after the quotes, enter a single space and then the desired parameter. The correct entry will look like this, with “parameter” equal to whatever parameter you used: ' '"C:\Program Files\SageTV\SageTV\SageTV.exe" parameter or "C:\Program Files\SageTV\SageTV\SageTVClient.exe" parameter ' The parameters are: '-event # ''' Sends the # command message to an already running copy of the same exe. See the List of All SageTV Commands for the event number for each command. '''Note: If the exe is not already running, using this parameter will have no effect. Also, it will only send a single event number each time the exe is started, so do not use a series of parameters such as “-event # –event #”. An alternative to using this parameter is to use the user-provided SendMessage utility, which can send multiple messages to SageTV or SageTVClient each time it is run. See Appendix J: Using the SendMessage Utility '-dvd ' This sends the same command to SageTV as using the -event parameter with the DVD command (-event 74). This could be used to tell SageTV to go to DVD mode as part of DVD autoplay when a DVD is inserted into the drive. '-awake ' Used to awaken an already running copy of the program that is currently sleeping. If SageTV is not already running, SageTV will not start. This is the same as sending the -event parameter with the Power On command (-event 43). Appendix D: SageTV Command Line Parameters Compare to: Running the exe with no parameters while it is already sleeping also wakes SageTV, and it also starts SageTV if it wasn’t already running. '-client' For SageTV only: starts SageTV in client mode; often used when configuring a second full installation of SageTV as a network encoder. See Appendix G: Network Encoding. '-connect '''hostname ' For SageTVClient only: causes it to connect to the specified server when it starts.' ' '-startup' When the property "ui/startup_type=2" is also set, this disables the splash screen and loads SageTV in the system tray. '-stv '''filepath ' Used to specify which STV file is to be used when SageTV starts. For the filepath listed after the –stv parameter, use the full path to the STV file to be used. If there are spaces in the full path, enclose the entire path in quotes. Note: The SageTV installer associates the .STV file extension for the SageTV 'application. If SageTV is not running, you can double-click on an STV file to automatically start SageTV and load that STV as the user interface. '-properties 'filepath ' Used to specify which properties file should be used when SageTV starts. For the 'filepath '''listed after the '–properties 'parameter, use the full path to the properties file to be used. If there are spaces in the full path, enclose the entire path in quotes. '''REGISTER ' '''Note the all-capital '''letters. This causes the license key dialog to come up so you can change '''the key SageTV or SageTVClient is using. The current license is cleared from the PC. If the trial period is over, SageTV and SageTVClient will not run until a valid license has been entered. See License Key Registration Category:Manual